This invention relates to a container having a body for holding a product and having a cover for closing the body. More particularly, the invention relates to a container of the type in which the body is made of sheet metal and is formed with an upper lip portion defining an opening of predetermined size and shape. The cover is shaped as an inverted dish and includes a skirt depending from the periphery of a top wall having the same general size and shape as the opening in the body. When the cover is in a closed position, the top wall closes the opening of the body while the skirt telescopes downwardly over the lip portion of the body.
The invention is especially concerned with a container of the foregoing type in which the cover is hinged to a metal body to swing on the body between open and closed positions and in which the opening in the body is completely exposed when the cover is in its open position. Such a container is disclosed in Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,481. In that container, the cover is made of plastic and is connected to the metal body by a plastic hinge which is molded integrally with the cover.